


The Thing on Jared's Face

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [3]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-30
Updated: 2012-10-30
Packaged: 2017-11-17 08:24:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/549548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shannon and Tomo just couldn’t take it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Thing on Jared's Face

“Shh”

A soft chuckle as the door quietly clicked shut. “Where’s a fucking outlet?”

“Unplug his charger. Use that one for now.”

“If he wakes up with a dead Blackberry-“

“I think the missing - shh.”

A ruscle. A soft moan. Settling. 

“Hurry, before he wakes up.”

A buzz seemingly echoed in the bedroom. Two silent chuckles joined in as it deepened.

(*)

He woke up and instantly knew something was different. Narrowing his eyes, he slowly sat up and looked around the room. The sky-kissed eyes landed on the mirror across from his. A shaky hand touched his upper lip.

Smooth skin.

“YOU FUCKING BASTARDS!” 


End file.
